A Rich History
by ForeverChild
Summary: A day in the library leads to surprising developments.


_(I added a note at the end of the chapter, if you are still interested in reading my story after you've finished reading this chapter, please do read the note, thank you :] )_

_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, they have really inspired me and my muse. This will be a mystery and I hope it turns out ok :). _

_Frank is 14, Joe is 13_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

(Joe's POV)

The ceiling was white.

That's what I thought as I lay on the floor.

Did we always have a white ceiling? I found it really hard to recall.

I shrugged to myself. I guess it didn't really matter right? It can be brown or white or pink-maybe not pink- or blue. It wasn't up to me. Haha! Did you get that? I should share that with Frank.

Where was Frank?

I blinked, trying to remember what happened.

I tried to sit up to pull myself up, to find that I couldn't.

And my head started hurting.

This was annoying.

It was the stupid ceiling's fault. I'm not sure why. But I knew it was. It had to be.

It's because it was freaking white. Why else would I have a headache? I'm not even making sense now.

My mind was feeling really foggy. I mean more than normal when I try to remember things I forgot. Frank was convinced that I had ADHD.

Where was Frank anyway?

My arms were aching. Why couldn't I move?

I think I watched a movie like this before. The person had gotten possessed by a ghost or something and then couldn't move.

I mentally slapped myself, cuz I obviously couldn't do it for real. Why am I scaring myself now? Stupid.

I felt something nudge my leg and I almost screamed.

Almost.

I'm a man. I don't scream.

Then something loomed over my face and grabbed my jaw, moving my head to the left, then the right.

Oh that's right. Now I remember.

* * *

**_Earlier that day_**

"Joe, get your butt out of bed."

I groaned and pulled my covers over my head. "Me and my butt are staying right here, thank you very much." I mumbled

The curtain was flung open and the horrible light flooded my room.

I grabbed my pillow and flung it over my head, burying myself further in my bed. "Go away, morning person." I waved my hand toward the door. "Let me sleep."

My pillow suddenly disappeared and the light burned into my eyes.

"It's already 11." My brother said way too cheerily. "You gonna sleep the rest of the day away?"

I lunged at my pillow. "I'd like to, yes."

Frank dodged my clumsy tackle and I tumbled to the floor. Thankfully my floor was covered in clothes and other things-not real sure what- and I landed unharmed.

"Good thing you landed on your head, huh?" Frank chuckled and threw my pillow back on the bed.

I scowled in his direction, still not used to the brightness. "That's so funny I forgot to laugh."

I was glad though that I didn't clean my room. It saved me a bruise or a bump. I told my family it would save me one day. I told them. But did they believe me. No.

He knelt down next to me. "You okay, bud?"

His hand moved up to my head to check for any injuries. I batted his hand away and rubbed my eyes. "No. Opening the curtains. That was cruel and inhumane." I grumbled.

He laughed again and ruffled my hair. "Go get ready. We are going to the library."

I moaned and threw myself on my bed again. "You woke me up before 12 on a Saturday, to go to the freaking library?" Placing my face squarely on my pillow I said, "I was wrong about the curtains. This is even more cruel and inhumane. Even for you."

More laughter. "I'll give you 5 minutes to get ready before I bring the ice."

I shot out of my bed and straight into the bathroom. That Frank. People thought he was so nice. They were so deluded.

(Frank's POV)

I was still laughing as I walked into the kitchen, my backpack over my shoulder. It was my job as a big brother to tease Joe every now and then. It was in the older sibling handbook and everything. Plus, it was fun.

"Joe up yet?" My dad asked, sitting at the front of the table with a newspaper laid out in front of him.

"Yup." I took an apple from the fridge. "We are going to the library today."

"Joe and the library?" Dad looked surprised. "How did you get him to agree to that?"

I bit into the apple and grinned. "By not giving him a choice."

My dad shook his head like he disapproved, but I saw a smile twinkling around his eyes. "At least he would out of bed and away from those video games of his. Make sure he does his homework, ok?"

I nodded. It was also my job to help my little brother with his homework. Most of the time the hard part was getting him to do it in the first place.

I sighed. Joe wasn't dumb. Far from it. But he just had no motivation or will-power to sit down and just get it done.

A loud stomping down the stairs made me start laughing again. "Speak of the devil."

My brother walked over to the fridge with a scowl on his face. His clothes were wrinkled and rumpled, but at least they smelled clean. He glared at me with sleepy eyes as he passed and took the milk carton out of the fridge.

"You had better be drinking that in a cup, young man." My dad said without looking up from his pages.

"Yeah, of course." Joe said just as the carton had swung up near his mouth. He glanced at our father and grabbed a glass, knowing better.

I took his backpack from the living room where he left it and slung it over my other shoulder. "Ready, bud?"

Another growl at me, but I saw his blond head move away from the counter towards me, a piece of bread in his mouth and an apple in his hand.

I smiled happily at him and messed up his already messed bed hair. "This is going to be so much fun!"

He looked at me with contempt. "Yay." He probably said, though it could have been something else as the bread was still in his mouth.

I chuckled and shove him out the door, waving to our dad. "Be back for dinner!" I called.

Little did I know that was not going to be the case.

* * *

_I am a student so I don't have as much time to write, I'll do my best but please be patient. I will write the whole story out before posting but i might (or might not, it really depends) re-write this chapter as well. I haven't written a HB mystery before, and I wanted to do it (the original) justice and make it good._

_I wasn't sure if i should take this story down first and write everything before posting it all together, please let me know what you would prefer (leave it up/ take it down). _

_Hope you guys continue to support the guys and lil' ol me :). _

_Thank you so much for the reviews, once again. They make me so happy :D._

_Disclaimer: Hardy boys don't belong to me. But I sure am glad they exist._


End file.
